Aliss Kyoto (Chalkaverse-1)
|Nickname = |Alias = |Race = Malishta |Gender = Female |Age = 24 (Permanently) |Kanohi = Kakama |Weapons = Light Staff |Colors = White |Accessories = |Birthday = |Handedness = Right |Height = |Weight = |Hair = White |Eyes = Green |Element = Light |Powers = Flight |Affiliation = •Clan Kyoto •Ceru-Ai •Brotherhood of Makuta |Previous Affiliation = |Occupation = |Previous Occupation = General |Team = Gedefon's Toa Hagah |Previous Team = |Partner = |Previous Partner = Lilith |Status = Alive |Relatives = •Styx Kyoto (Father) •An Kyoto (Mother) •Yinyx Kyoto (Sister) |First Appearance = |Music Theme = "Kyoto"}} Aliss Kyoto, known as Kyoto’Vali during her time as a general in the Ceru-Ai military, is a female Malishta known for her callousness. Biography Early Life Aliss Kyoto was born to two ex-warrior class Malishta a few thousand years after the completion of the Matoran Universe. As she grew older, she was enrolled in a prestigious military academy, to follow in her parents footsteps. Military Service Brotherhood of Makuta Recruitment Experimentation Cryostasis Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Aliss is often silent, but quickly takes charge in situations where it is required. She enjoys following orders, particularly when it leads to doing direct battle with the enemy. It is also known that, when time permits, she likes to toy with her opponents. Abilities •Flight: Aliss is able to achieve flight using her wings. •Increased Lung Capacity: Aliss possesses an increased lung capacity, allowing her to breathe easily at high altitudes or hold her breath for an extended amount of time. •Cold Resistance: Having grown up at high altitudes, Aliss has developed a resistance to cold temperatures. •Elemental Energy: After Gedefon's experimentation, resulting in her becoming half Toa, Aliss gained access to the element of Light, allowing her to create, control, and absorb light, as well as unleash a Light Nova Blast. •Combat Training: Having attended a military school, Aliss has been extensively trained in combat and strategy, making her a formidable opponent. Equipment •Sword: Aliss possesses a standard-issue sword for use in combat. She has discontinued its use after becoming a member of Gedefon's Toa Hagah team. •Light Staff: Aliss's primary weapon is a double-ended Light Staff, which is capable of channeling her elemental Light powers. •Nynrah Ghost Blaster: Upon becoming a Toa Hagah, Aliss has obtained a Nynrah Ghost Blaster, with which she can take control of mechanical systems and channel her elemental Light powers. •Kanohi :•Kanohi Kakama: Aliss's Kanohi is a Great Kanohi Kakama, the Mask of Speed. Prior to her transformation into a half-Toa, she could only access its power up to the Noble level, giving her a small burst of speed at enormous mental strain. Since her transformation, however, she has gained access to the mask's Great power level, giving her more speed. She also does not have to concentrate as hard to use the Kanohi. •Combat Armor: Aliss possesses a set of blue Malishtan combat armor, a set of lightweight armor in use throughout the two Malishtan militaries. She has since discontinued its use. •Ghost Armor: Aliss currently utilizes a set of armor dubbed the Ghost Armor, crafted specially by the Nynrah Ghosts by order of Teridax. It is white in color, and far more lightweight and durable than Aliss's old armor. Appearances In chronological order: *''Chalkis'' *''The Powers That Could Have Been'' Category:Light